rindaughtersofmnemosynefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Six
Summary :Shortly after the end of Episode Five, Rin wakes up wearing a wedding dress in Apos' castle at the foot of Yggdrasil since Apos let her regenerate instead of consuming her spore. At this point, practically the whole world knows about immortals now. Mortals can see the Tree of Ygdrassil and the Time Fruits, but these are only the first steps in Apos' plan to reshape the world. :Rin gets locked in a room with a masked angel and she kills him, only to discover that it was Ihika after seeing the tattoo on his chest. Before dissolving, he thanks her for releasing from his pain, and she falls to her knees in tears. While wandering the castle with Ihika's Time Fruit, Laura confronts Rin and throws the fruit out the window. Meanwhile, Mimi and Mishio desperately search for Rin and learn the location of Apos' castle from the informant. Tajimamori, former Guardian of Yggdrasil, invites them to his castle, explains that his son Apos aims to become the new eternal Guardian by sacrificing Rin ("God's bride") to Yggdrasil. After opening a portal to Apos' castle for them, a group of angels break in and he has to fight them off. :At Apos' castle, Rin is losing the battle against Laura, but Apos double-crosses Laura by sending angels to kill her and Rin escapes. After taking Laura's head from her body, the angel finds Mimi and Mishio and attacks them. Mishio is able to kill the angel with Laura's gun and with some help from the talking head. In retaliation for the betrayal, Laura teams up with Mimi and Mishio and leads them to Yggdrasil. :Rin is already at the root of Yggdrasil and meets Tajimamori, her millenia-old love. He tells her that the root is made of immortal women whose hearts have withered. The guardian is supposed to mate with one of them to try and create |a new guardian. While they have sex, memories of when they met play, and it turns out that Tajimamori has been watching over her ever since they met. He then puts his mark on her so that she can be impregnated, but she still needs the guardian's "white blood". :While they are having sex, angels come to the root and their blood changes it into the "Seraphim's Egg". Apos unfortunately arrives and kills his father, and he then steps on Tajimamori's Time Fruit. Before pushing Rin into Yggdrasil, he tells her that the tree is an information collector and the time spores are its spies. He wants to eat the memories that the spores collects, but the more painful the memories are the more delicious they become. He therefore wants to start wars all over the world to create many delicious memories. :After throwing her into the egg, Mishio tries to pull Rin out and fails, but Rin manages to grab a time fruit from her necklace. This is Kouki's time fruit that Rin found in the sea after Episode Four that Mishio unwittingly brought to the castle. Rin ends up in the place "where time stops" and the tree tries to merge with her. Rin then consumes Kouki's fruit and sees all his memories along with other memories within Yggdrasil that his are linked to. She then learns that Tajimamori is his ancestor who was sent to find the Time Fruit by the Emperor. While trying to reach out to Tajimamori's apparition, the tree holds her back, but Kouki's spirit helps her to break free. :Mishio, revealed to be Tajimamori's descendant like all Maenos, pulls Rin out and back to the castle. Apos attacks them but Rin, now the new Guardian of Yggdrasil, pushes Apos into it himself. Before he is consumed, she feeds Tajimamori and Laura's spores to him. :In the epilogue, Rin gives birth to Tajimamori's son and continues living in Apos' castle with Mimi and Mishio. Her closing narration reveals that their son is linked to Yggdrasil and this link will spread throughout mankind with his descendants... as well as Rin's lack of parenting skills, as Mimi and Mishio often have to change the diapers. Order of Appearance *Mimi *Rin Asogi *Apos *Teruki Maeno *Mishio Maeno *Laura *Tajimamori *Kouki *Rin's son Navigation Previous: Episode Five Category:Episodes Category:Season 1